The present invention relates to a reclosable carton having a carton liner, which is easy to open and reseal in order to retain product freshness.
The packaging of consumer foods have long required a suitable container for consumer use that is easy to open as well as being capable of reclosure to retain product freshness. Prior art cartons for consumer products such as cereals and the like have employed rectangular cartons with a top panel consisting of two overlapping major flaps glued together with dust flaps or minor flaps set in an opposite direction to the major flaps wherein, a tuck tab is connected to one major flap which can be inserted into a slot in the other major flap to permit reclosure of the carton. The carton liner is separately refolded prior to closure of the major flaps to minimize product contaminations and retain freshness. The disadvantage of this type of carton relates primarily to the use of the glued together flaps which often do not separate cleanly therefore either destroying the tuck tab flap or slot and thereby eliminating the reclosure feature of the carton. Furthermore, the liner must be reclosed independently of the carton itself.
It would therefore be a distinct advantage to have a carton with a liner which can be easily opened by the consumer and yet be reclosable with minimal effort and effectively seal both the liner and carton.